


Reverent

by clue_note



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Taemin, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Smut, maybe but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clue_note/pseuds/clue_note
Summary: Jinki and Taemin love to speak in kisses.
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	Reverent

Taemin stirs awake. He exhales as sharply as he took in the bedroom air, warmed by the sun peeking through the drawn curtains. Beneath the duvet, arms inch around his waist, and he figures that Jinki’s awake and watching over him. 

“Good morning.” Jinki kisses into the nape of his neck, nose burying in the fluffy black locks as he presses full lips to soft skin over and over and over again. As though with each one he can push the last of the younger’s nightmares out from the other side of his head. 

Taemin was right, of course. Jinki was watching. Taemin’s never really spared much thought on soulmates, perceptive and flexible enough to adapt to anyone he meets and entertaining the flow of friendship and casual acquaintance, but the consistent correctness that occupies his space with Jinki, so frequent that he feels like they share the same brain, it makes him wonder.

“Morning.” Taemin’s voice returns, muffled, half his face smushed into the pillow. He keeps his eyes shut. Jinki knows better than to ask if he slept well. Instead, he prints a final kiss into the other’s shoulder, tightens his hands on Taemin’s soft, bare tummy and holds still.

_Oh._

The gentle pressure on his waist, it’s spoken well enough in their shared silence; a question. The small fingers that join Jinki’s and push further down is his answer. Taemin shuffles so that there’s no space left between them, always greedy for more as he swivels his hips down and back in confirmation. 

He’s more urgent than usual, Jinki notices, especially so soon after waking up, but thankfully he knows just how to soothe that. The older takes another moment to grind forward while holding him firmly, the dry, clothed friction almost painful. He hums, leans forward to run his tongue along Taemin’s ear just to draw out a whine, and exhales a _look at me_ when he’s done _._

When Taemin turns his head, Jinki’s heart stumbles. At one point, he might’ve thought that the thrill of his love’s face could diminish, almost like crushes can gradually, but if anything it’s become more intense. It knocks the wind out of him every time he remembers how blessed he is to be a witness to the beauty lying at ease under him, cheeks prettily full, eyes glowing with adoration and trust beneath the hood of his eyelids, lips fat and so very kissable. 

Jinki makes a stuttered noise beneath his breath, a token of appreciation that renders Taemin shy, “ _hyung-”_ the rest of his sentence lost against the tongue slipped between those lips. Jinki’s hands rotate once on Taemin’s tummy, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he finds the younger’s fingers again and tugs. “Come up.”

He leans on his back again so Taemin can sit up, and smiles when the other blinks at him, waiting for clarification. It’s been a while since they’ve done this.

Jinki pushes the duvet down to his own waist and gestures for Taemin to come closer. 

“Sit on my face.”

Taemin’s eyes flutter shut in arousal, heart skipping a beat as he feels his pulse much further down instead, barely able to look as he loses his shorts and finds Jinki between his thighs. He combs his fingers through Jinki’s brown hair tenderly, appreciates the softness against his palms and mouths a thank you. It’s shaky, the feeling of being spread apart too overwhelming.

“Lean forward, baby.” Jinki murmurs, hand crawling up to tug once on his filling cock.

The younger balances himself with his hands on the headboard, eyes closed in anticipation as Jinki kisses his hole. Jinki blindly grabs the flavoured lube and slicks Taemin up, fingers sliding, aimless and painfully slow. He drifts up and presses against his perineum every so often, enjoying the anxious flutter against his fingertips and the way Taemin starts to whimper with impatience after a few minutes. They both know how good he feels when Jinki draws everything out until it’s torturous, anticipating more with every gentle push and almost sobbing with relief when he finally feels Jinki’s mouth where he wants it most. Taemin’s legs shake, trying his best to stay still whilst the older plays with him, tongue circling on his rim. He feels another kiss pressed against him, long enough to twist something sick in his stomach, before his ass is palmed and pulled apart again. 

“ _So good for me,_ ” and then Jinki’s tongue slips in.

Taemin’s mind blanks more and more the deeper Jinki goes, everything so warm and wet. Jinki withdraws by using his hold on the younger’s hips, pushing him up off his mouth; _you taste so good, babe,_ another kiss, a reward for his patience, _your cunt is so slick._

Taemin throws his head backs and moans, long and low and agitated. 

Jinki smiles, blows over the glistening saliva-lube mix before warming the other up all over again. His movements are lazy, always slow and purposeful. When Taemin starts to rock against his face, unable to control himself, Jinki pulls him off again and turns his head to bite his inner thigh. He doesn’t soothe it with his tongue, just lets the skin sting while the younger hisses. It’s meant to be a silent warning to stop moving, a reminder that he’s the one controlling the pace here, but he’s momentarily distracted by how nice it’d be to fuck said thighs. Later, maybe. 

Taemin keens.

It’s a pretty sound. Jinki wants more.

Taemin feels him push in again, has to hold his cock against his thigh so he doesn’t dribble precum all over Jinki. He doesn’t expect the hardness prodding against his rim, which barely resists the finger sliding inside him. The older doesn’t wait, not even all the way down to his knuckle before he pulls back and slips two fingers in, tongue still holding the younger open. 

He sobs, the digits scissoring him apart as he gets tongue-fucked.

“You take me so well, baby, _like you were just made for this_.” He curls his fingers, and the effect is immediate. 

“ _Hyung,-_ ”

“ _Such_ a good boy. I bet I could slide my cock all the way into you right now and you wouldn’t even have to wait. _So good_ at being fucked.” 

He starts rocking his hips again, but this time Jinki lets him. He nudges a third finger in, watches as the younger rides his hand until he starts to beg.

“Please, please let me,” 

There’s no more of the boldness from earlier, Taemin’s mind too hazy to keep up with that, receding into a smaller self. He’s too shy to ask Jinki fully, to say the words _let me come_ , and Jinki knows that. Jinki doesn’t push, just takes the younger’s cock into his own hand and lets him fuck - into his ring of fingers, and back onto those shoved inside his little hole. He kisses the wet tip of Taemin’s cock, looks into his barely open eyes and answers him.

“Cum.”

-

Taemin pushes off his knees eventually.

He inches down to tuck his head into Jinki’s neck, feeling flushed and dazed. Most importantly, soothed.

“I love you,” he kisses the skin in front of him, Jinki kisses his head, and then Taemin’s out of kissing reach as he sinks lower and lower.

“Maybe it’s time for breakfast?” he smiles, cheeky and awake again, his smile goofy in full awareness of how bad the joke is as he tugs Jinki’s damp boxers down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
